Open your eyes a valentines storychapter 1
by lisbon69
Summary: Harry & Hermione try and celebrate V day


-1Open your eyes- a Valentines story

by Prongs 69

"Harry, wait."

Hermione and Harry had just left the movie theater and as Harry tried to put the car keys in the ignition Hermione grabbed them from him. "Hermione, what…" his words trailed off as he turned to question her and caught sight of her. The unmistakable look of lust was written across her face and she was licking her lips. She tossed the keys on the dashboard as she crawled onto his lap, causing him to groan as she squirmed to fit between his body and the steering wheel. Before he could speak again she flanked his face with her hands and swiped her tongue over his lips. Pulling back slightly she gazed into his eyes and said the four little words that always made him lose his mind.

"I want you, Harry." 

She had sat through the last half of the boring movie thinking of things she'd rather be doing with, or actually, to Max, and was now like a cork ready to burst from the confines of its bottle.

His hands grasped her waist as they began to kiss passionately. She suddenly pulled away and said, "Harry, could you do something about that light?" as she pointed to one of the large overhead lights illuminating the parking lot. She could hear the smile in his voice as he raised his arm and said, "you mean like that?" as the light blinked out, leaving them in semi-darkness. "Yeah," she replied, "just like that."

They smiled at each other a moment before they became a blur of moving lips and hands, their passion steaming up the car windows. Having been aroused for the last hour or so Hermione was desperate for his attentions, so she sandwiched her hands between their bodies to undo the buttons on her sweater. As the last one popped open she sat back and breathed "touch me baby, please." 

He leaned her back against the steering wheel to get a better look before his hands snaked over her torso and up toward her breasts. His thumbs played over her lace-covered nipples until her eyes drifted shut and her head fell back slightly. His mouth soon replaced his fingers and he trailed his hands down and began to unbutton her jeans, drawing an appreciative moan from Hermione. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the soft tapping on the car window.

They heard it the second time though, and both froze in place as they heard a voice call out, "roll down the window please."

Hermione sat up too quickly and banged into Harry's head as it was coming up, both wincing momentarily until they heard the voice again.

"Roll down the window NOW." 

Hermione held her sweater closed and pressed her lower body hard into Harry's's to hide the fact that her jeans were one millimeter away from hanging off of her hips. Harry slowly rolled down the window with a shaky hand and looked up at the unwanted intruder. Oh shit, he thought. It was a security guard, in his early twenties, standing there with a very bright flashlight shining in Harry's face. The light didn't prevent Harry from seeing the smug look on the guards face, though, as Harry said "can I help you officer?" 

"Yeah, you can move it to someplace else, the parking spaces at this - Prof. Granger, is that you?" 

Oh. My. GOD. Hermione was mortified. She had buried her head in Harry's shoulder after she had caught a glimpse of the officer. He was one of her former students.

"Uh, yeah, hi Daniel," she said as she turned her head to look at him, her cheeks flaming red. "Sorry about this."

Daniel was frozen in place. Prof Granger had been his Biology professor a few terms ago, and he had had a small crush on her. Surprising her in the middle of a heavy make-out session in her car was possibly the most uncomfortable situation he had ever found himself in. "Oh- Prof Granger. - it's OK- just, ah, just- I'll just see you later." 

"We're leaving now, thank you Daniel," said Hermione as she once again hid her face in Harry's neck.

"Yeah, sorry about this, thank you," said Harry as he began to wind the window closed. Then, not being able to help himself, he added "by the way Daniel, it's Prof Potter now."

"Oh- well, congratulations er Prof Granger- uhhhhhhh Potter." 

"Thanks Daniel," came Hermiones's muffled reply.  
"Bye Daniel," chuckled Harry as the window finally closed. Hermione pinched him as she climbed off his lap, causing him to yelp. "Mione, it's no big deal…"

"Harry he was one of my students," she bit out as she quickly fixed her jeans and buttoned her sweater. "I don't want this to be broadcast around college!"

"Honey," he said as he brushed his hand over her cheek to calm her, "I think he was as traumatized as you. He didn't see anything, really; don't get upset."

Nervously biting her nails, she looked at him and said, "can we just go home now, please?" 

Hermione spent the drive home placing her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth, all the while muttering to herself and ignoring Harry's requests for her to calm down. Upon arriving at their home she was so engrossed in her embarrassment that she didn't hear their son calling down to them from an upstairs window, and walked inside without acknowledging him. Harry looked up at their son as he called out "Dad, what's up with Mum?"

"Uh, I think she had to use the bathroom. What's up Ben?" 

"Oh, just tell her Aunt Ginny called. She wants Mum to go dress shopping with her tomorrow, something about needing a dress for Valentine's Day." Valentine's Day was a week from tomorrow and Harry had big plans for he and Mione.

"OK, thanks Ben, goodnight." 

"Night Dad," his son said before closing his window. 

Harry went inside the house to find Hermione already on the phone with Ginny relating their embarrassing escapade, so he motioned to her that he was going to get ready for bed. After finishing her call and changing, she joined him.  
"So I'm sure that Ginny got a good laugh when you told her what happened," he said as she slid in beside him.

"That's the understatement of the day," she sighed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning her back to him and saying "goodnight Harry, I love you." 

Harry stared at the back of her head a moment before scooting closer and molding himself against her back. He began to run his hand lightly over her arm as he leaned in and whispered, "don't you want to finish what you started in the car?" 

She turned her head and looked at him like he was crazy, then asked him that very question.

"You make me crazy Mione," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry, Harry; I'm not in the mood anymore."

Harry sighed as he pulled her body against him tightly. "It's OK, baby; I just wish you wouldn't let this upset you so much."

She sighed and said "I'll try." After a few moments she began to chuckle and said "Daniel could be used as a very effective birth control method, huh." 

Harry lay quietly for several minutes as his mind began to whirl. Birth control. Why hadn't he thought about this before? 'Because you're a guy,' the little voice in his head told him. They had been sleeping together for nine or ten months now, and they had never even discussed it. He'd never seen her do the charm. They made love almost every day, with the exception of a few days at the end of each month. How could it be that he had never questioned her about this? He'd often thought about them having another child; he hadn't broached the subject yet because they were still enjoying being newly married and forming a family bond with their son. Now as he lay with her in his arms, he simultaneously felt like an idiot for this not occurring to him before and anxious at what her answer to his next question might be…….

Copy right Prongs69 2007


End file.
